1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shoes, especially athletic shoes, and more particularly, to a ventilating arrangement for circulating air through the shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air circulation, especially in a toe region of a shoe, is often inadequate to properly deal with the problem of accumulating odor and moisture, particularly for athletic footwear such as sneakers. The art has attempted to address this issue with permeable, breathable fabrics and with multiple component air pumps built into the shoes. However, the use of breathable fabrics alone has not proven to be effective. The built-in pumps occupy a relatively large spatial volume and create an oversized, often uncomfortable shoe.
One object of this invention is to provide a ventilated shoe that does not possess the drawbacks of known structures.
Another object of this invention is to ventilate a shoe while it is being worn.
Still another object of this invention is to effectively pump air into and out of the shoe.
In keeping with these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of this invention resides in a ventilating arrangement for a shoe. The arrangement includes an outsole extending between heel and toe regions and having an outer ground-engaging surface, an inner surface, raised wall portions located above the inner surface and bounding an interior space, and a heel opening extending between the outer and inner surfaces at the heel region.
The arrangement also includes a molded insert of resilient material and mounted in the interior space. The insert extends between heel and toe portions that overlie the heel and toe regions of the outsole. The insert has a deformable pumping portion of one-piece molded construction with the heel portion, an air channel formed in the insert and extending between the heel and toe portions, and apertures extending through the insert into open communication with the air channel.
In accordance with this invention, a pumping element is mounted on the outsole. The element extends through the heel opening to be exposed at the outer surface of the outsole. The pumping element is pressed against and deforms the pumping portion during use of the shoe for urging air to flow along the air channel to and through the apertures to ventilate the shoe.
In the preferred embodiment, the pumping element is constituted of a harder material than that of the insert. The pumping element is situated with clearance in a bore of the insert. The air channel extends into the clearance.
In use, as a person wearing a shoe having the ventilating arrangement walks or runs, the harder pumping element compresses the pumping portion and pushes air along the air channel. When the person""s foot is lifted off the ground, the compressed pumping portion returns to its uncompressed state and draws air into and along the air channel. This air circulation ventilates the shoe.
In contrast to the multiple component air pumps built into prior art shoes, this ventilating arrangement does not employ discrete air bladders or pumps, or separate tubes to distribute the air. The pumping action is directly and efficiently applied by the pumping element which is exposed at the outer, ground-engaging surface of the outsole.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.